The subject matter disclosed herein relates to an exhaust aftertreatment system for an internal combustion engine and, more specifically, to monitoring a component of the aftertreatment system for catalytic aging or deactivation.
Engines (e.g., internal combustion engines such as reciprocating engines or gas turbines) combust a mixture of fuel and air to generate combustions gases that apply a driving force to a component of the engine (e.g., to move a piston or drive a turbine). Subsequently, the combustion gases exit the engine as an exhaust, which may be subject to aftertreatment systems that include one or more catalytic converters (e.g., three-way catalyst (TWC) assembly, ammonia slippage catalyst (ASC) assembly, etc.) to reduce the emissions of nitrogen oxides (NOX), hydrocarbons (HC), and carbon monoxide (CO). However, as some of the catalysts of the catalytic converters age, the effectiveness of the catalysts at reducing emissions may decrease.